Earth Defence Force
The Earth Defense Force, abbreviated as EDF, are an organisation in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness that appears in the later part of the game. Story In Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, they arrive in the Netherworld in order to conquer it and use it as a second home for the people of Earth, as an answer to overpopulation. They send Captain Gordon, Jennifer, and Thursday to "defeat the Overlord." The trio are beaten by Laharl, who forces them all into being his vassals. Later, they attack in War of the Netherworld, Part 1, revealing that Gordon's mission was simply a pretense that allowed them to open up a path to the Netherworld. After the grunts are all defeated, the Space Battleship Gargantua, along with the entire EDF fleet, arrives to destroy their foes once and for all. However, the fleet is nearly obliterated by Laharl alone, as he destroys hundreds of ships in mere minutes. Laharl and his friends infiltrate Gargantua, where they discover Kurtis' past. Then, after facing General Carter, they halt the invasion completely, while discovering Celestia's hand in the whole incident. Other Appearances By passing the bill "Human World" in the Dark Assembly for 1000 Mana, the player is able to visit the planet Earth, eventually attacking and overcoming the EDF's base. This leads to the Human Conqueror ending, where Laharl becomes the ruler of Earth and then moves on to conquer Celestia. Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories and Dark Hero Days While the EDF do not directly appear, their influence does, in the form of a robotic clone of Kurtis, Gordon's rival. However, the clone retreats to the Netherworld of it's own will, intending to kill the original Kurtis. However, through the intervention of Adell and Rozalin, The clone is demolished, sending it's battle data back to EDF Headquarters. In the preceding Extra Stage, the clone returns with an entire squad of clones like himself. Kurtis is initially outnumbered, but Gordon, Jennifer and Thrusday show up to help....and are immediately immobilized by a clone. Again, Adell and Rozalin save the day, along with the help of Captain Gordon and the true Kurtis, who join the battle as a Neutral NPCs. Upon finishing the Stage, Adell will receive the DoE ID Card, which increases ATK and SPD, best to be equipped by Fist-using characters. In the PSP Version, the Prototype Kurtis clones can be created as Monster-type characters upon completing the two Kurtis stages. This will also allow for Captain Gordon to be recruited in another Extra Stage later in the game. Seeing as how the clones returned in the second stage, it can be assumed that the EDF created the first clone, only for it to go haywire, then chose to make more of the clones on purpose, in order to satisfy the clone's intention to kill Kurtis, since it benefits the EDF Force. Known Defenders of Earth *Don Joaquin, 1st DoE *Captain Gordon, 37th DoE. *Kurtis, 38th DoE *Prototype Kurtis: Unoffical clone of the 38th Defender of Earth. (Claimed he was one, may have been given the title by EDF upon Kurtis's abandonment in order to cover up betrayal of the Defenders of Earth.) Category:Terms